An example of a system for a vertical arrangement for container plant cultivation is known from document FR-A-2 902 602. In this document, the system receives a nutritive substrate positioned vertically, in which the plants are planted horizontally. This layout poses growth problems for the plants, as usually their stems and roots must be planted basically vertically for photosynthesis to function correctly. In addition, when the plants are planted, it is difficult not to lose the nutritive substrate as there is no basically vertical wall to contain the substrate. Moreover, fixing this type of system is difficult because the fixing systems are subject to corrosion, encouraged by the fertilizer and the irrigation of the plants, as it is difficult to stop the irrigation water from flowing onto the fixing systems.